My Best Friends Boyfriend
by spacecadettt
Summary: Mint finds herself falling for masaya,will ichigo give him up or fight back?MintXMasaya COMPLETED!
1. The Boy I Love

**Disclaimer**: I dont own tokyo mew mew if i did kish woulve married ichigo and masaya would've have died under myterious circumstances

Chapter 1:The Boy I Love

"I don't know what I would do if Masaya cheated on me!" said a girl with short dark pink hair, I looked up at her finally awaking from my daydreams, "Oh, Ichigo he would never do that!" I said trying to look sharp, trying to look like I didn't care that the boy I loved was my best friend's boyfriend, I managed to smile weakly before taking a sip from the raspberry tea Keiichiro had just made."You seem really happy with him Ichigo" I said, I loved Masaya but whatever made a friend of mine happy was fine by me.

"Oh Mint you couldn't imagine!" said the red-eyed girl."He takes me out almost everyday and tells me he how much he loves me!"

"I'm glad" I said faking a smile and trying to hold back the tears, Masaya was just a small crush until after the fight with DeepBlue,I realized that I loved him, he's just so nice and understanding!Masaya is a really nice guy."You're not quite yourself today Minty" said Pudding "Are you nervous because of your recital?"asked a green haired girl.The recital! I completly forgot about it! "Yes Lettuce I'm nervous, and um... I'm also upset because Zakuro isn't going to able to go!" I said smiling

"Must be hard being a super-model" said Lettuce

"Apparently it is!She had to go to a photo shoot again today" Ichigo said .

"Minty is going to be sad are you okay?" said the cute but sometimes annoying Pudding.

"You guys I'm oka-" I was suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hi everyone!"said a dark-haired boy.

Masaya came over and planted Ichigo a kiss on the cheek.She blushed."H...hi Masaya", I said shakily, he came over and shook my hand, it was so warmhe did this with the rest of the Mews but it didn't have the same effect it had on me."Bye guys I have a doctor's appintment tell Ryou I'll make it up somehow!"said Ichigo as she put on her coat"Bye Masaya!"beforewe realized it she was halfway home"Uh...yeah" said Lettuce as they all got back to work except me, as usual.Masaya sat in front of me,"Hey!" he said,I almost choked on my tea "Hi Masaya"I said "Hey" he said again as he reached for my chin and cleaned it with his thumb,before lickingsome tea off of it"Yum...raspberry!" said Masaya laughing "Haha yes Keiichiro makes really goodtea!" I said happily,"I would like to stay and chit-chat with a pretty lady like you, but unfortunetly I have to go" "Oh don't worry!" I said as I waved good-bye.

* * *

I looked at the clock next to my bed, it was 8:54 pm, I decided to go out for a walk with Miki, Iput his leash on him and headed for the door, soon I was at a park were I had never been,there was some trash on the floor wich I picked up, as I headed toward the trash can I heard a noise,Miki began to bark,"Whos there?" I yelled,suddenly I felft a hand on my shoulder.I screamed as I turned around."Mint...MINT!Don't worry its me, Masaya" I was breathing heavily, still shocked from what had happened just right now "Masaya!You scared me!" I said as I covered my face with my hands to cover the blushI felt had appeared upon mym face."It's okay, calm down!" he chuckled,once I'd calmed down I managed to ask him what he was doing there, to wich he responded "Oh I'm just doing some volunteer work" 

"You're so nice, you know?"

"Yeah I get that a lot,so now you tell me, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Taking a peaceful walk until you showed up!" as I said this Miki jumped into my arms

"Thats quite a nice little dog you have there!"

"Thanks well um... I have to go!"I said as I realized that time exsited and that it was gettin'pretty late.I ran as fast as I could left Miki in the main room and headed upstairs to my room.I couldn't possibly wait for the next day.

* * *

Well thats it for today I dont feel like writing asnymore give at least 5 positive reviews so I can continue with this story okay? so review or the wrath ofTokyo Mew Mew shall be upon you! 


	2. Does He Loves Me Back?

**Disclaimer**:I don't own TMM ,I wish I did though

**Chapter 2:** **He Loves Me Back?**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

What is that infernal noise? I muttered to myself as I sat in my bed.I looked over at the clock it was 6:03 am."Its too early!Dear God its Saturday!" I said as Miki jumped on my bed.

"Hey there little guy!" I said cheerfully

"Bark" Miki responded

I got out of bed and began to get dressed in a button up baby blue shirt and a long black skirt with black sandals.I really enjoyed my walk last night, I thought "How would you like a nice early walk trough the park!" I told Miki, I got a bark in response wich I assumed was a yes.I proceeded (**A-N** check spelling on 'proceeded')to put on Miki's leash (**A-N** on the dog not Mint)I headed downstairs and towards the door dragging Miki with me.We soon arrived at a park,it was still a little bit dark so there was no one except for Mikki and me.

"Well you might as well have some free time" I said as I took Miki's leash off of him.As I saw him run off I heard a voice.

"And I though I'd be the only one here!"

I turned and saw none other than Masaya.My mind traced back to yesterday,I acted like such an idiot.I could feel my face warming up and I felt a slight blush appear upon my face."Hi!"

"Well if isn't the gorgeous Mint!"he said

"Thanks" I said sadly,I knew he didn't mean it, his eyes were set on Ichigo and no one else.

"What's wrong?"Masaya asked me as he walked me over to a near bench.He sat down next to me on the bench,our eyes met,he could see that my eyes were red and watery.He cupped my chin with his right hand and once again he asked me what was wrong and I once again did not respond.

"Mint what's wrong?What is bothering you?" he asked for the third time.

"You have everything friends,family and love" he said.

This last word was the one that made the tears on my eyes roll down my cheeks "I... don't have...everything" I responded angrily."Then what do you need?Don't be afraid to talk to me, I will always be there for you",said Masaya as he hugged me.My head was now against his chest,I could smell a faint hint of colonge that suited him perfectly,I stoped my sobbing so that I could tell him my response "What I need..." I sighed "...is...you".I closed my eyes as I broke free from his grasp,I didn't want to see the expression on his face."Mint" he whispered as he pulled me closer and closer until our lips met transforming into a soft kiss.

"M-Masaya..." I looked up at him,confused.

"Mint... I...err" said Masaya as he looked around nervously.

"You're gonna say that you can't return my feelings,I understand.Ichigo's your one and only" I said looking down ready to start crying again.

"Can't say I don't" he said also looking down.

I looked up and lifted his chin with my index finger.Did he love me back?Was I more than his girlfriend's best friend? I was so very confused at this point,I just sat there thinking about what he had just said 'Can't say I don't'.What the hell did that mean?

"I liked you since I first saw you!" Masaya said now looking more comfortable

"You don't need to lie!" I said as I got up and started to run back home.

* * *

I rolled over in my bed, lifted up my hand and saw the time _11:30 am_, my eyes were red and swollen from all the crying.I suddenly heard the doorbell ring.

_Knock Knock_

'Now what' I thought as I went to open the door.It was one of the many maids at our mansion."Miss Aizawa,your parents and your brother called they are coming to see you perform tonight" as I heard this the sadness i had felt in my heart a few hours ago was replacedwith utter excitement, but my thoughts were in terrupted asMarie,the maid spoke again "You also have a visitor Miss Aizawa"as Marie finished her sentence sheturned around and closed the doorbehind her,"A visitor?" I asked myself puzzled.In a few minutes I was outside in the patio, I saw a guy sitting down in one of the tables that were placed outside.'Who could that be?' I thought 'Ryou?No.He cantalk me at work.Keiichiro? No,he could do the same thing.Sergio?No.He's coming tonight, if he wanted to surprise me Marie wouldn't have tol me he was coming'.I realized that the only option that was left.Masaya.And it was right.

"What, do you want to humiliate me even more?" I said feeling the tears in my eyes.

"Mint... I brought Miki back for you,you just left him there"said Masaya dodging my question.

"Oh" I said dryly.

"Why are you...mad at me?"said Masaya, sounding like he was about to cry.

"Because you lied!If you don't like me all you had to do was say so!"I said,my voice breaking.

"But you don't understand!I... I do like you!"he said

"That's a load of crap! YOU LOVE ICHIGO AND YOU WILL NEVER LOVE ME!"I started crying"never ever" I whispered sobbing.

"You cause your own suffering Mint, you are just assuming I'm lying even though I'm not" he said.Now he was crying too.

"Mint...sob...I want you to...sob...sob stop crying...please"as he said this he sat up from his chair and stood next to me. (**A-N **are ya crying yet?LOL)

"Masaya... you don't have to do this, just say you don't love me...then it will all be over", I said still crying

"What can I do to make you see I'm not lying?" he asked

"Masaya..."I now realized he wasn'y lying,I caused him pain and suffering, two feelings I would never want a person I love so much to experience.He loved, me he really did.I started crying even harder than before,Masaya,my Masaya.I made him cry.I stood up and was now facing him."I m-made you cry...I'm so...I'm so sorr-" I couldn't finish my last word,Masaya's index finger was now in front of my lips."Don't say it"he whispred as he slowly leaned over to kiss me.His lips were warm,his tongue made its way inside my mouth.That was the best kiss I had ever gotten.I put my arms around his neck,I stood on tippy-toes (**N-A** sorry if thatdestroys the mood)so that I was same level as him I then leaned over and whispered somehting to his ear to which he responded "Me too".

* * *

As the music started,Istarted the routine that I had practiced many times before.This was my first solo.I wasn't nervous,it wasn't my first time performing in front of a big crowd, I continued to move gracefully around the stage hearing the 'oohs' and 'aahs' coming from the audience.Ballet is my passion.I gave one final turn before the music ended,then I went to collect roses and other kind of floweres that had been trown by the audience and into the stage as a gift,for me.My parents and my brother Sergio came and greeted me "Honey that was an excellent performace!"said my mother "Thank You Mother""Yeah lil'sis that was amazing" said Sergio "Great Performance, we'll be waiting in the limousine!"said my father.I waved good bye at them.Just as I was going to go inside my dressing room the rest of the Mews, Ryou and Keiichiro came over to say hi.

"Mint! You were soooooo awesome!" said Pudding,jumping up and down.

"She's right you dance so pretty!"said Lettuce shyly.

"That was a wonderful show " said Keiichiro

"I'm gonna have to agree on that one" said Ryou smiling.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh Mint I'm soooooo jealous,I wish I could dance like that"said Ichigo

"Ummmmm... thanks all of you for coming to see me!Do you wanna come in?"I said politely.

"Sure!"said Ichigo but just then Ryou pulled on her collar and said "I think Mint has to change...unless you wanna see her undress, you can stay" "ARGH! No you perv!"Ichigo said as she hit Ryou on the head."Bye then, thanks for coming!" I said as I closed the door,I noticed Ichigo's bell was on the floor.It must have fallen off when Ryou pulled on her shirt.A few minutes later there was another knock at my door,annoyed I went to see who it was.Masaya.

"Hi" I said blushing beacause of what had happened earlier"Come in!"

"Sorry it's a little messy" I looked around clothes were thrown all around the floor and onea sofa.

"It's okay", said Masaya,looking at me in the eyes.

I put my arms around his neck,his body was warm and soft.He then put his arms around my waist.We kissed for a while.Then he took me and laid me down on the sofa, he was on top of me, with his arms stretched out,he got closer and closer,we were about to kiss when the door swung open, it was Ichigo.

"Ichigo!"Masaya and I said at the same time.

"I...just came...for my...bell"Ichigo said as she picked the bell up"But since you two are together now...I guess this is for...you" Ichigo said as she handed me the bell.She let out one piercing sob and tears started to roll down her cheeks,she ran outside a closed the door behind her with a loud **THUD**.I realized he was still on top of me,I pushed him off gently asI sat down.

"Masaya, what have we done?"I said as I tightly grasped Ichigo's bell thightly in my hand

"Mint..."he said as he hugged me

* * *

Damn that was a long chapter! I guess I was inspired or something.Well I hope you guys like this chapter as much as the last!Maybe at the end of the next story I'll add a mini story about Ichigo and Kish well I was gonna make this a Kishigo, ichigo was supposed toask mint if she had ever fallen in love with someone she souldnt have and mint thoguth thatichigo had found out about her and masaya but turns out ichi was falling for kishy and so mint woulve been free to go with masaya but then that would make the story about 2 chapters long!Well you know the drill give me 5 positive reviews and ill continue the story

**Special Thanx To Special People**(Double meaning!teehee):

**riversidejenny:Youre right mint is always lonely :sob sob:thanx neways**

**Nibzo:I'm glad someone liked my story!dont worry ill make the nextechapter really good if you review!**

**Mew Lizzy:Thanks for reviewing my story,I read yours and I think it kicks A so remember to update!**

**Zeiraina:Don't worry I'll keep up the great job!**

**Dark Moon Sabbath:I updated, happy?And yes it is a strange pairing!**

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED!**

**-end transmission-**


	3. The Day We Stopped Being Friends

**Chapter 3:The Day We Stopped Being Friends**

**By:DarkPixxxie**

Two years already,I'm 15 years old no,we started working at the café again yesterday,its Sunday, usually a day off but Ryou has something he wants to talk to us about,apparently there is a kirema anima lurking about.

Its hard to work with your ex-best friend, we haven't talked since that day,the day we stopped being friends.

**:FLASHBACK:**

"What have we done!" I said as I tried to stand up.

"Ichigo!"I ran down the halls looking fo her but I couldn't find her anywere,until I saw her in a corner hugging her knees,crying.

"Ichi-"I started

"Get away from me,don't look at me, don't think about me get away!and hime too!"

She stood up and ran away leaving us both shocked and confused.

**:END FLASHBACK :**

"Mint stop daydreaming we're here"said Masaya.

"Right" I said as the limo pulled up at the familiar pink café.I started to get off he followed me.

"No, don't get off,Ichigo will see you...please just...don't"I said loking at the floor.

"Alright,laters" he said flashing me a smile.

"Hello Mint!" said Lettuce shyly.

"Hallo Weenies" said Pudding cheerfully,as always.

"Nice to see ya" said Zakuro winking in my direction.

"Are we ready to start?"asked Ryou."Noppers,Ichigo isn't here yet" answered Pudding.Just then Ichigo slid trough the doors, sweating and panting.I couldn't help but laugh with everyone else.

"SHUT UP!" she said annoyed,but I knew that remark was only directed to me.

"O.K. Ryou,Keiichiro spill"said Zakuro.

"Alright...uh...there is in fact a kirema anima going 'round attacking innocent people"said Ryou

"BUT since only Ichigo and Mint have their powers,only they can destroy it"continued Keiichiro.

"Meeting's over" reassured Ryou

"I uh...bathroom" I said still confused.

I wasinside thebathroom when I saw it

* * *

OOOOOHHHH! cliffie! well are you guys glad I updated? I'm sorry i took so long I haven't died I've been bussy.well R & R sorry for the crappy chappie

Disclaimer:Idon't own TMM but I do own this story

End Transmission-


	4. Hospital

**Chapter 4:Hospital**

**By:DarkPixxxie**

I saw it, a kirema anima.Before I could call for the others it had already thrown me against the wall.I could tell it was a fire kirema anima but what was it doing here?It picked me up and threw me this time against the mirrors,I fell to the floor.My arms and legs were bleeding,and there was a piece of class making its way trough my back,the pain was excrutiating.

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mint!"Ryou yelled.

He ran to me,dodging the attacks coming from the kirema anima.It was like all my life passed by me,I remembered the sad and happy times.I suddenly hears a loud crash wich interrupted

"Crap!It got away"Ichigo's voice interrupted my thoughts.I saw Ryou and the others hurrying over to me,the glass in my back was piercing me slowly as if it wanted to torture me.The weight of my body was making it go further in deep.

"Are you okay M-"

* * *

I awoke several hours later in a daze,I was scared to death, were the hell was I! I was almost blinded by the whiteness of the room.I quickly got up only to find Masaya sleeping on the arm chair next to my bed,I looked to the left and to my surprise Ichigo was there on the other armchair with a magazine in her lap,dozing off too.I looked over at the clock above the door, it was 3:45 am.I tried to get out of bed with out making any noise,I failed miserably.

"Mint you should stay in bed"said a sleepy Masaya.

"Don't worry" I said assuringly as I went back to the bed.Ichigo was still asleep,kawaii I thought.It wasn't long before I went back to sleep.I was woken up by the pain piercing trough my body.I opened my gown slightly and I noticed bloody bandages around my abdomen.My hands had cuts in them which would later turn into scars.I remembered what had happened yesterday,I looked around, Masaya had left and Ichigo was streching obviously she was berely waking up too.I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm a horrible person"I said "I have been nothing more the worst of friends"

"Mint, no worries"Ichigo smiled as she said this.

I'll never understand her.I had stole her boyfriend yet she was okay with it.Ichigo I realized at that moment was a true friend,a sincere, loyal friend.

"Friends?"she said as she stood up and put her hand in front me.I took it without any kind of hesitation.

OOF! I'm already updating because I want to finish this story to start on another one!AHHH! I'm so stressed out! well Im only gonna write about one or two more chapters and then its the end! the end is going to be shoking! well I better not spoil it.

**THANX 2: **

**Kishigo Forever:I know, they're the best couple ever I love Kishigo!In fact,thats why I wrote this story so Ichigo could go with Kish but I gave up on that,now heres a mini Kishigo story:**

**Ichigo sat in bed, thinking about her crush, Kish.But she knew he was way out of her league._How can he ever notice me?Hes the most popular boy at school! And I'm the girl who can't even talk to him beacuse she freezes on the spot?_ the red-head girl thought.**

**The next day**

**"I have put you in groups of two for the project" said the science teacher "The first group, Anna and Yoh (A-N Shaman King :Wink:) second group Ichigo and... " _Oh god, _Ichigo thought _oh no please god don't let it be _"...Kish".Kish starred at Ichigo, the girl of his dreams,but he could never have the courage to talk to her, that was strange since he'd gone out with many girls before, but he really liked her, no not liked _loved her_.**

**Afterschool**

**"So you come over to my house at around five?",said the hottest guy in Tokyo Mew Mew ;b.**

**"Uh...I...eh..meh..err...ye"**

**"Uh...Alright see ya" said Kish as he walked away**

**"Nice, real nice Ichigo he probably hates you!" she said to herself.**

**At Five**

**Ichigo hesitantly rang the doorbell.Kish opened it, he was alone.**

**"Ichigo...I lik...lov..."he tried to say**

**"Yes?"**

**"Are you single?"**

**"ARGH! you popular people can't help but make fun of unpopular,innocent people like me! I love you,"she looked surprised "I didn't mean... I oh god!"she put her hands to her face.Kish walked over he held her chin and said "I do to" before he kissed her.**

** THE END**

**Did you like it? yes? no? R & R**

**-End Transmission-**


	5. Hope

**Chapter 5:****Hope**

**By:**

**Dark**

**Pixxxie**

**Disclaimer:I don't own TMM **

"We have bad news Miss Aizawa"said the nurse in front of me.

"Whats the matter?" asked Masaya in a worried tone.

"Well", started the doctor "A piece of glass is inside your back and has caused an inffection,it is now impossible to take it out because it already healed and you are still in very fragile condition, since its near your spinal cord if we try to do surgery you may become parlized,or even deathly concequences, like bleeding to death"

"Oh no!" Ichigo gasped.

I wasn't worried ... in fact I wanted to have surgery, it was nothing to worry about.I'm tired and exhgausted,I don't know from what, I've been laying down in this hospital bed for about a week now.

"I really don't care just ...ugh whatever" I found it quite difficult to pay attention, the infection was certainly having fun lurking around my back causing me unbearble pain.

"Anything to get rid of this infection!" I uttered.

Masaya and Ichigo looked worriedly at each other, they still loved each other, I could see it in their eyes.I waited until evryone left the room to talk to Ichigo.

"Ichigo...I think you should get back with Masaya"

"You mean it? I mean... why?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you and the wayyou look at him"

"Its true...I still love him and always will"

"Then go talk to him ... now"

"Alright then ... but are you sure about this?"

"Yes, and tell him what I said"

She got out of the room before I felt something wet on my back ... blood."Nothing serious" I said to myself. The whiteness of the room blinded me and made my eyes tired and sleepy, I was almost sleeping when the two came in holding hands and laughing, I had done my job.

"We're back... together"

"Mint I hope your happy for us" said Masaya, slightly embarrased

I was truly happy for them, and to think I had suffered so much from them being together, hahahahaha I was finally truly happy... but my laughter was interrupted by the pain in my back and the bloody sheets.

"Mint you're-"

"Bleeding, I know Masaya"

"Doctor!" called Ichigo.

I told her not to call him but in a way I was relieved that the pain would soon stop.The next thing I knew there was nurses all over the place.

"Why didn't you call us before?" said a pissed off nurse,"Shes lost a lot of blood already!"

By this point I was scared and that was the honly true feeling I had there and then... except for hope, hope that I would be okay and hope that Masaya and Ichigo, wo of the most important people in my life would live happy without worries.

"We can't stop the bleeding!"

I saw the couple hold hands tightly and worry about me.That was not right

"Ichigo, Masaya don't cry for me, be happy and do not cry because of me be happy is all I ask"

"Don't talk like that! You're not gonna die Mint"said Ichigo "We won't cry, because we will not loose you"

"We're loosing her"

I held their hands and put them together, the couple looked at each other.

"Please...I love you two just be happy"

As I saw the sad look in their eyes, nurses moving their heads from side to side andsaw that for once I was happy and could fulfill my hearts desire I realized it was the end.

"We lost her"

* * *

I can't believe I finished! yayness!Well sorry for making minto die ! Well thats was DArk Pixxxies' first fan fic, but not the last! I'm currently working on a kishigo fic 'Hurrah' I hear you yell...probably its gonna be called 'Have A Change Of Heart?' and my shaman king fan fic called 'Dear Diary' wich is Yoh's diary ... well bye...for now...I have to get busy and write write write Adios y hasta la proxima amigos!Siguan escribiendo esos Fan Fics que me encantan estan muy bien escritos! 

**Thanx to everyone who reviewed my story!**

**-End Transmission-**


	6. Interview

Hola! Well I'm sorry Mew Lizzy you don't know how much it hurt me to put Masya and Ichigo together, and about mint ...yeah i tricked you! j/k i changed my mind, heres a little interview:

**Me:So hi everyone!Are you ready for the interview?**

**Mint:sure yeah whatever**

**Ichigo:yeah whatever sure**

**Masaya:whtever yeah sure**

**Me:this is going to be a really stupid inteview anyways,so how did the story go?**

**Masaya:Great I got paired up with my strawbwerry!**

**Mint:OH PLEASE! WE all know she loves kish!**

**Ichigo:YEAH! everyone knows that!**

**Masaya:What?**

**Ichigo:Imean...**

**kish comes out of nowhere kills masaya, ichigo and mint run away and me and kish get married an live happily ever after**


End file.
